Wrath of rivals (1st fanfic! )
by Kingdrarules
Summary: Ash hears from his mom about a new region after kalos ends but when dawn and may show up and he suddenly finds himself a brother he realizes this is gonna be a disastrous journey. Please submit an OC for team night and team day. 2 for team night and 3 for team day. Team Night can only have ghost, dark and Rock types while team day can only have fire and ground types. Thank you!
1. Dysastrous Dawn

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon at all.**

**This**** is my first Fanfiction so..uh... Review? Also this is a short chapter**

_Chapter 1: Dysastrous Dawn_

* * *

**Ash POV**

It's been a week since I came back from kalos and I was itching to find a new region to go to

Unfortunately it seems that Professor oak can find any regions so I'm stuck in kanto for now and pikachu asleep... I told him not to eat all that ketchup.

Ash! I got a region for you to go to!

Really? Which one!

It's called the dysas region and professor oak just called to tall me about it!

Mom. You. Are. The. Best!

I know, but look out for a boy named Aaron. He'll take you to the proffessors lab ok?

Yeah mom I know.

**Later that evening**

I was downstairs for dinner when the doorbell rang.

I'll get it mom!

I went to go see who it was and as I opened the door...

I was tackled by dawn.

**Dawn POV**

Ack!

Ash! How are you?

Fine but I'd be better if you got off me, you know.

Oh right...

Well that was stupid of me... I had come to visit ash so I could have a chance to date him

but at least he was alive right?

So ash... Is it okay if I stay here till you leave again?

Sure, so until tomorrow?

Oh... I 'll travel with you then!

Okay I guess I need someone I know for this...

**Ash POV**

Pika pi chupichu?

Yes Pikachu, Buneary is with Dawn.

Buneary suddenly popped out of Dawn's pokeball looking for Pikachu

Buneary bun!

Pikachupika!

Sigh...at least they remember each other.

Anyways let's go to bed dawn.

Alright ash...

Pika pi kapika-

Be quiet pikachu!

Bun Buneary?

* * *

**Cliffhanger...dun dun dun... Anyways,Thanks for reading! Please review, yes this a advancedshipping/pearlship- oops too much info**


	2. May Meets Aaron

**I'm here to say one thing.**

**This is definitely a long story**

**Oh, and I don't own pokemon**

**And review!**

**So make that 3 things. On with the story!**

_Chapter 2: May meets Aaron_

* * *

**Aaron POV**

Tommorow is gonna be an awesome day right dad?

Yeah,Aaron you're getting to meet new friends and I'm going to see your mom Delia

Really your going off to see mom?

Course I am.

**DING DONG**

I got it dad!

Hello?

Hi you are?

May maple, I 've come to see Aaron?

That would be me, I guess you want to go to professor damian?

Yes,I believe so.

Okay.

Dad! I'm taking some to see professor damian!

Oh, and Growlithe Come down!

Growl Growlithe?

This is May,Growlithe...

Hi, can we go now?

Alright...

**May POV**

As soon as I left with Aaron and Growlithe, I started thinking about ash and how he could talk to pikachu. This boy was just the same with growlithe and Also kinda looked like him..

I came here early after professor oak called me about here and said ash was going to be here to so I decided to stay here and meet him tomorrow.

May, we're here!

Seriously? it's only been a minute though.

Actually it's been an hour you zoned out when we left.

Heh heh...

Professor Damian! We got a visitor!

Oh okay.

As the professor walked in I noticed him with a new type of pokeball...

I assume you are may?

Yeah..

Okay pick you're starter.

Huh? Okay?

Do you want burndeer the fire type?

Yes!

Ok.

Anyways head back with Aaron and growlithe, the pokecenter is closed for repairs.

Okay?

You coming May?

I actually got a good look at his Face and saw that his eyes were a glistening emerald colour

I loved emeralds...

**Aaron POV**

I had just reached back home with may thinking about her sudden desicion with burndeer

It was a bit weird but since she kept 2 pokeball with her at all times she must of liked it for it's

had just reached home and growlithe literally pounced on dad, sad that he was leaving.

It was getting dark so...

May you seem like you're going to faint!

Well, excuse me for being tired.

Sorry! But I was wondering if you wanted to sleep now?

That would be great..

The guest room is just around the corner upstairs ok?

Got it!

Okay I'm going to set up the alarm system.

Good night!

Night!

* * *

**Same day different place!**

**That was my OC Aaron and May meeting up**

**Please don't hate me.**

**Kingdra is awesome.**


	3. Let the ash wars begin!

**Hi there I'm back! Just wanted to say that I really want you to review!**

**I'll have charizard return if I get at least 20 ok?**

**Charizard: Charizaaaaard!**

**Ok fine 10...**

_Chapter 3: Let the ash wars begin!_

* * *

**Ash POV**

I had just boarded the ferry to the Dysas region Which is only an hour away from Kanto,

famed for having the strongest Fire,water and Rock type had instantly jumped onto a hammock and slept,since we just had lunch.

Ash!

Huh? Who's there?

It's me Dawn silly

Oh,What's up?

Well,for one We'll be arriving in Dysas soon.

Really? And hour goes by fast.

I know right?

Well this is great! Me and pikachu are definitely going to have an awesome day!

If he wakes up of course...

Oh well..

**Aaron POV**

I was waiting by the dock for the ferry to come like I was supposed to do and may walked up beside me, seemingly waiting for Ash was chasing down some eevee that had stolen his lunch

Until I noticed the leader of the group was differently colored, a silver eevee if you will. I just had to catch it for a friend for growlithe.

Growlithe! Use ember on the silver eevee!

Growlithe!

He spewed the fiery mist at the small pokemon hitting it on target, then...

Eeveeeeee!

Eevee had just started a bite on growlithe

Growlithe dodge and use any move!

Growl Growlithe!

Molten claw? ok...

As the move hit eevee, I decided to catch it at that moment.

Go greatball!

Clink...

Growl lit

Clink...

C'mon...

Clink...

You got this Aaron!

May was watching the whole thing?

Click!

Alright I caught a silver eevee!

**Dawn POV**

Ash had fallen asleep with pikachu as I just looked on at Bravell town

The little port in front had A lot of scorch marks from a fire type...

Ash! Wake up!

Huh? wh-what?

We're here!

But I only slept for a minute...

Oh get up we're leaving!

Fine...

**May POV**

Watching Aaron catch that eevee had left my heart pounding. The battle style was the same as ash's

I finally decided to end my thoughts when I saw the S.S. Peaceful rolling down the ocean.

Aaron! Ash is here!

Seriously? Awesome!

I know right?

Let's get down to the docks ok?

K, May

**Ash POV**

I saw Aaron and...May? Waiting for us at the docks and when dawn came out of room her smile faltered for a minute. She must been here for a journey with me... How sweet.

**Aaron POV**

As Ash came down from the boat I say mays smile falter when she saw dawn and a look of intense hatred replaced it. She must've only wanted it for her and ash...

**Dawn POV**

As I ran down to the docks I saw a look of intense hatred of. Mays face... I must of ruined her plan

The same way she shall ruin mine.

**May POV**

On the inside I was crying but I put my anger out instead and Dawn just looked like I was a puppet in her plan.. Not today girl!

* * *

**Well? You want charizard or not?**

**Anyways thanks for reading, I am truly grateful**


	4. Love, thoughts and frogleaf!

**Im serious about charizard you know.**

**I do not own pokemon.**

_Chapter 4: Love, thoughts and frogleaf!_

* * *

**Aaron POV**

I lay awake thinking about my capture of eevee and how may was watching, it made something weird bubble up in my heart, Ash, Dawn were in the same bunk bed sleeping soundly, Pikachu and growlithe lay with me and ash in our bed.. But may... She chose to sleep above me... I wondered why...

**May POV**

I was lying in bed, thinking about how Aaron had reacted to me watching him capture that eevee

it was confusion and a bit of genuine...love? This made my heart pound a little faster just knowing someone could comfort me on our journey...

**The next day...**

**Ash POV**

Hey guys! Are you ready!

Pika pichu chukapi?

Yeah I'm coming down!

Okay!

I was calling Aaron, who apparently slept till 10 o'clock am, so We could leave as da man and may were outside talking about two random guys, Don't know who. When Aaron and growlithe Finally came down.

Ash? Did you see my backpack?

I think may took it.

Oh god

He ran outside looking worried

**May. POV**

Hey dawn look who's backpack I stole!

That's Aarons right?

Yep!

Let's look through it!

Okay!

The first thing I saw was a greatball in one of his five pokeball pockets,

Next came his things and finally...

Hey may! Give me my backpack!

Growl lith growl!

Fine...

Really Aaron we were almost done!

That's I'm out here Dawn!

Argh!

**Aaron POV**

I had finally gotten my stuff back from May and and I was ready to go off to lead ash and co. to professor damian.

**One hour later**

Professor!

Ash is here!

Okay Aaron.

**Ash POV**

Okay ash which pokemon? Dragaqua the water starter or frogleaf the grass starter?

Uhm... Frogleaf?

Okay.

Thanks professor,I'll be off now.

Well I guess you won't need me...

What do you mean Aaron? You're coming too!

Thank you!

Oh ash?

Professor oak is on the line for you.

Okay!

Hello ash, how are you?

I'm good professor you?

Great! How is pikachu?

As usual perfectly fine.

That's great

Ash may I talk to professor oak?

Sure Aaron.

Aaron? You seem well.

I have something to show you.

Eevee!

A s-silver eevee!

Yep!

That's rare! It's classified as a shiny pokemon though.

Okay that's allowances to know.

Pika kachu!

Bye pikachu!

Oh and ash?

Yes professor? Brock should be by the pokemon center ok?

Okay!

* * *

**Sigh... No one reviewing.. **

**Charizard return...**

**Aaron: growlithe fire punch!**

**Ow.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Life is crazy

**Hi guys! Back with a new chapter and a review!**

**Anyways charizard is... Pouring his tail with water...**

**Wait WATER!**

**I'll go save his life now!**

**I do not own pokemon**

_Chapter 5: Life is crazy_

* * *

**Dawn POV**

God, getting a girl to figure out somebody loves her is so hard! I had her so close to figuring it out!

I really hate Aaron for bursting in and taking that away from me.

Dawn you coming?

Huh?

We're going to see Brock now, have you not been listening?

Fine ash...

Now back to my thoughts...

Since Aaron ruined my first try at stage one of my plan, I decided to get a bit more drastic...

I unzipped Aarons backpack and tripped him.

**Aaron POV**

Aaron are you okay!

Of course no need to worry...

I was this close to losing that picture of may I got on the first day of us being together..So close!

I wonder how my bag got unzipped...

Could dawn have done it?

It's a bit drastic but my only probability right now...

Anyways I just noticed we were at the pokemon center...

**Brock POV**

I had just arrived at the gardenian pokemon center to help the older cousin of the younger sister of the second cousin of the pallet town Nurse joy.

Then Ash and co. came in.

**Ash! May! Dawn! How are you?**

We're good Brock.

**So are you for gym battle?**

There's a gym here?

**Yep and a contest happening Tommorow.**

Really? That's great! Right pikachu!

Pikapika chupika kachu!

Okay we'll stay here for the night!

Growl growli gro lit lithe!

Aaron seems growlithe wants to face the gym!

Really growlithe?

Growl lith!

Okay!

**Ash you have room 114 k?**

Okay Brock!

**Aaron POV**

I pulled the picture of may out of my pocket where I had put it..She was enchanting...like a princess dancing in the moonlight... Wait what was I saying! I had a code to live by!

_Flashback_

_Aaron?_

_Yeah ash?_

_Well... I kinda know that both may and Dawn are here to see me but... May also likes you.._

_You lie._

_No I've seen it in her eyes... I'm wondering i-if you could let me date her?_

_Okay..._

_Thank you Aaron!_

_Flashback end_

Well ash... I'm sorry but the both of them need someone ash... Let our rivalry begin my friend let it begin...

* * *

**Task complete! Charizard saved!**

**Please review about this cliffhanger.**

**Bye!**


	6. Round and round the contest goes

**I have to give thanks to my anonymous reviewer Hyena242**

**You are a great reviewer and can lift my spirits just to see your reviews. Thanks!**

**I do not own pokemon.**

_Chapter 6: Round and round the contest goes_

* * *

**May POV**

At last it was Contest day! I was extremely happy about it it being my first contest in a month.

I had brought glaceon and blaziken with me, just for this. My plan would be burndeer for round 1 and glaceon and blaziken for round 2-4. Then I found the golden letter...

It was a completely golden letter with an emerald mounted on it and I just loved emeralds.

I opened the envelope and read:

_Dear may,_

_Since you have opened this letter you should know people do love you._

_Aaron for instance. He sent the emerald by the way._

_Sincerely,_

_Dawn_

The contest! I have to leave now!

That's when my heart did a backflip...

**Aaron POV**

I hope that emerald I sent for May was enough... I better get to the contest hall before I'm late

**1 minute later**

Got there just in time! I grabbed the best seats in the hall and waited for the announcer to call out the contestants.

**May POV**

And... Our first contestant! May, the princess of hoenn!

Yeah! Go may! Came the shouts, or Aaron of course

Go burndeer!

Burrrrnndeer!

Aromatherapy!

Now do ember and fairy wind!

Using ember and fairy wind to give a wonderful display combined with the beautiful scent of aromatherapy gives may...

10!

9.9!

10!

With a staggering score of 29.9, may advances!

Yes!

Let's see Dawn beat that!

Our next contestant!...Aaron!

**Aaron POV**

Wait what!?

I had no idea what happened but I jumped down from my seat into the stadium and landed perfectly.

Go eevee!

My silver eevee jumped out releasing a sparkle of sunlight.

Trick room!

Now run in a circle!

Use light screen!

The lights bound ed off the tornado and created a beautiful appearance of pokemon!

Judges?

10!

10!

10!

Wow.. A perfect score!

**May POV**

H-He beat me?

Wait! I mixed up one score! His true total score is 29.8!

Oh...ok...

Sigh... At least he will make it to round 2, because I'm going to battle him!

**Dawn POV**

What.. The... All of the contestants turns had passed with the 10 finalists being me,May, Aaron, Amber, Drew, Joey, Jeremy, Ellen, Jamie and James.

Since entering Aaron didn't work hopefully the letter did.

Round 2 here I come.

**Aaron POV**

I'm going to do this until I defeat may...

But first I'm going to have a little argument with Dawn.

* * *

**Hopefully I don't get demolished by anything today.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Eevee: Eeveeeeeee!**

**Eevee you'll evolve soon**


	7. Aarons battling for What now?

**You wanna know why I hate dawn?**

**It's cause I do not own pokemon. MUHAHAHA!**

_Chapter 7: Aarons battling for...What now?_

* * *

**Aaron POV**

Okay Dawn why did you do it.

Do what?

Sign me up for the contest you little creep.

Cuz.

Tell me!

No!

If you've been trying to hurt may in any way I will destroy you. So Tell me!

Fine... I entered you so I could win the contest and lower May's self esteem..

You jerk...

Hey she started it by coming to Dysas.

So!?

I came here for Ash!

And so did she, that gives you a reason to do this because?

And with that dawn was stunned. She had no answer for my question and she couldn't believe my reaction. Hers was priceless. Then came:

I-I d-don't k-know..

Course you don' 're just here to break her relationship with ash by getting us together.

You saw through my plan so easily!?

Course I did.

Oh god...

May! What are you doing here!

**May POV**

I had heard the whole argument... He was standing up for me and I would not of known If I wasn't so nice...

That girl will go down.

One way or another.

**Ash POV**

I was waiting for the first battle in the contest with James facing Aaron

Aaron was a strong battler who learned things with may over the month.

**Aaron POV**

Start!

Go! Growlithe!

Growl!

Heh..

Graveler! Rock smash!

Growlithe! Molten Claw then dig!

Growlithe!

Graveler!

As rocks were thrown at growlithe who dodged without command with Dig which speed increased thanks to molten claw.. Which is actually a combination of scratch and the attack hit Graveler who became burned and encased in dirt I had growlithe use ember with extreme speed.

I watched as James points fell to zero as Graveler fainted.

Graveler Fainted! Which means Aaron goes onto round 2!

**May POV**

I watched as James was defeated by 3 attacks from Aaron who had come up to sit next to me.

Our Next battle is...

Dawn vs Drew!

Ha... Say goodbye to your ribbon Dawn, Drew is better than you.

Let, me guess... You invited Drew?

Well duh.

Why?

To destroy Dawn...

Oh...ok?

You really must like me..

Huh? What does that mean?

Well.. With Dawn's plan You went completely bonkers on her but you're very nice towards me.

True... and?

You like me.

Okay?

You're as dense as ash aren't you...

Uhhhh... No.

Liar.

I know what you mean, you do it too.

* * *

**To the ends of the Earth. I better put more Ash POV's :P**


	8. More of everything!

**This is the two battle chapter...**

**I do not own pokemon...**

_Chapter 8: More of everything! _

* * *

**Ash POV**

This is great!

Dawn and Drew are facing off!

**Dawn POV**

Hmm...Drew...wasn't he Mays rival?

I'm pretty sure...Well...

Buneary! Spotlight!

Bun Buneary!

Go... Metang.

Metang?

Whatever...

Metang! Meteor mash!

Met Metang.

Buneary dodge and use dizzy punch!

Bunearyyyy

The dizzy punch landed a direct hit and Metang was confused but...Buneary was hit by every single meteor...

Bun...

Lopeary...

Lopeary..? What's a lopeary?

Buneary!

Buneary is evolving!

Bunn...

I watched as a blue glow overcame Buneary and how her body started changing...until...

Lopunny!

Lopunny use Ice beam!

Lopunny!

Metang! Hyperbeam!

Metangggggggggg!

No... I watched my points drop to zero...

Lopunny has fainted! Drew advances!

**Ash POV**

God... That was so easy for Metang...

Ghastly?

Gastly gas gastly?

A Gastly? What was he doing here?

I pulled my pokedex for it...

_Gastly, the gas pokemon._

_This pokemon wanders through the night in search of a master to help it become stronger._

I wonder... Gastly! Would you like to be my pokemon?

Gast gas Gastly!

Okay... Go Pokeball!

Clink...

Pika pi pichuka?

Clink...

...

Clink...

So close...

Click!

Alright!I caught a Gastly!

**Pikachu POV**

I watched as my friend ash went. Crazy about catching a shiny Gastly... So what? I'm at least level 58 by now... That thing is only level 15...

Pikapichupika! (I want ketchup!)

Not now pikachu... It's mays turn for battle...

Chuchupiiii! (May!)

Seriously pikachu?

Kachu!( achoo!)

Seems like your allergies are acting up... Let's go to a different seat in pikachu?

Pika (ok) *shrugs*

**May POV**

Alright! My time to shine! I wonder who I'm facing...

And our next match! May vs. Jamie!

Alright go glaceon!

So she has one too...

Blaziken!

Whoa... blaziken never before...

Alright blaziken! Blaze spin!

Glaceon! Icy winds!

The crowd watched as the powerful combination attacks hit and both pokemon were thrown to the side. It's a good thing blaziken mastered this before we came to Dysas...

Blaziken! Blast burn!

Blazikennnnn!

I watched as Jamie's points dropped past zero and I had won with two moves... well 3...

Then this happened...

**Ash POV**

I watched as a onix like creature burst out of the ground using rock wrecker everywhere... what a disaster...

* * *

**Not saying what it is or why it's here...**

**Oh before I go... You should review!**


	9. A stalagerring performance!

**This one was supposed to be with chapter 8 but... I had to rewrite it...twice...**

**I don't own pokemon.**

_Chapter 9: A stalgerring performance!_

* * *

**Ash POV**

I watched as the onix like creature burst from underground ready to strike.

I decided to search it.

_Stalager, the stalagmite pokemon._

_this pokemon was born inside a stalagmite and when born bursts through. It spends years looking for an opponent to battle, deciding which is good enough._

Just great...

**Aaron POV**

Just great... when a contest is happening too...

I'm going down there.

**Growlithe POV**

Growl lit growlit? (what are you doing Aaron..?)

We're fighting stalager... It only leaves when it's defeated.

Growlith...(seriously bro?)

Yes growlithe... Now lets go and fight it.

Growl...(I want steak after this.)

fine... whatever...

**Aaron POV**

we jumped down and it attacked...us.

Alright! Growlithe,molten claw then dig!

Growl.

Yes you will get your steak.

Lit.

your welcome, now use it!

growlithe!

Growlithe (finally) used the moves, flipping stalager over. I'm hoping to catch it too.

Next I persuaded growlithe to continuosly use molten claw on him.

It worked and after 159 attacks the thing was close to fainting and admitted defeat, but... it didn't go away... it caught itself. In a pokeball.

someone hand me an easy button. I would like to press it.

**May POV**

I watched as Aaron and growlithe had stalager catch itself... that was easy.

Then round 3 started.

**Aaron POV**

Round 3 had started.. and I was facing drew...and metang...

But I was using stalager so whatever...

Metang! use meteor mash!

Stalager dodge with dig and flip over and over!

It was a version of earthquake so I'm good.

but...It kinda...was a one hit ko...

I really need to buy an easy button...

**May POV**

Aaron?

yes?

I see you like contests..

I don't just seeing you and drew together made me angry...

Wait... Aaron were you jealous of drew?

What...No!

Liar!

Hey! I can't help it if I think you're beautiful!

So you do like me ha!

Wait...what..No!  
The only think I answered that with was a kiss... which we both definitely enjoyed..

**Aaron POV **

I was having a kiss from may...otherwise known as heaven...

Ash is gonna kill me.

* * *

**So.. am I evil yet?**

**Charizard: char chari zard (I wanna come in now.)**

**No, not yet.**

**Charizard: T.T**

**Review please...Im so sad you people aren't...this is my third chapter 9 rewrite too...**


	10. Demolishing the Fourth wall

**Hyena242 isn't reviewing... I think I may get writer's block soon...**

**I don't own pokemon...**

**Well i do have all the kanto starters but nevermind that**

* * *

**Ash POV**

Me and the others had decided to go on a picnic, with everyone biting down before you could say rapidash. It was awesome having friends like these... especially before may's battle with amber and her dreaded Carracosta.

**Meowth POV**

The twoips are right here jessie. Execute plan 30T

Ok Meowth, james we have an ok.

Alright. James, over and out.

We had a plan to separate them with 29 of ash's tauros and a ditto.

Next thing you know I'm being carried away by the herd.

**Aaron POV**

May! I was shouting at the top of my lungs for her as she was being carried off by the herd of Tauros that were stampeding...

I was latched onto one trying to get to the top so i could ride it and find may when I saw Pikachu, growoithe and a meowth? being carried off... They were taken to the forest so I went to get may after FINALLY getting on the tauros. She was hanging on for her dear life as the tauros ran towards the trees.

May! I'm coming!

aaron..?

Yeah?

We should go find the others...

I think so too.

and off we went.

**Pikachu POV (everything below is translated by yours truly.)**

Pikachuuuuuuu! (Thunderrrrrrr!)

ouch! Hey what did i do?

litlithegrowl.(you...did something.)

kapichukapichukapi.(You sent these 29 tauros and one ditto in a stampede!)

That wasn't me it was jessie and james!

grrrr? (so?)

pichukapikachu (You had something to do with it.)

Ugh...you're right.

Me and growlithe had just finshed attacking meowth for his evil deeds and had decided to get some Gold berries (apparently this was a forest full of them.) I seriously just wanted ketchup though...

**May POV**

Aaron had been able to get us to a freshwater lake, where we had decided to go swimming.

which we had just finished doing when aaron brought something that looked like a fossil to me.

May these are the Horn and Fin fossil. I want you to have one.

Really! Aaron your so sweet! Where did you get them!

Since we left from prof. damian's place.

oh...

I was saving one for you.

aww...

he just melts my heart...

Here I'll analyse them for you.

_The horn fossil._

_this fossil is one of the 4 trillion year old pokemon Tricerun._

_When revived it will protect its trainer till it dies. again._

_The fin fossil._

_This fossil is one of the 4 trillion year old pokemon kreggem._

_When revived it will do the best tricks in the world._

I want the fin fossil!

alright all yours.

I love you Aaron.

I do too may.

**Growlithe POV**

we had bumped into the best gold berry selection ever... but...ursaring was guarding it.

and it chased us.

Pikapichukapichuka!(why does every ursaring have hyper beam!)

litlithegrowl!( hey max already said that in his story P:LOU!)

Guys! would you stop breaking the fourth wall!

No!

Then...A bunch of Beedrill appeared and chased us and ursaring.

See what happens!

We're sorry!

**Ash POV**

Seeing that I'm here alone...I'm going to train!

(Audience sweatdrops)

**Meowth POV**

Hey you broke the fourth wall!

(ursaring! hyper beam!)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Unknown POV**

Ha. The imbecile residents of Aerial city have no idea what'll happen to their precious dragon scale when team night strikes! Muhuhahahahahahahahahhahahaha!

_to be_ _continued..._

* * *

**Will The poktetrio be safe?**

**Charizardddddd!**

**Will I ever get charizard to shut up?**

**Find out-Helpppp!**

**Stupid team night**.


	11. Ash: It's the author's birthday!

**Aaron: well...Since the author got kidnapped... I guess we'll be writing the next 5 chapters...**

**May: Seriously? You had to go open your mouth.**

**Aaron: sorry! Hey but since it's the author's birthday... Here's a gift.**

**May: awww... A torchic pokedoll...**

**Ash: wait... You guys are dating!?**

**May: no...**

**Aaron: why?**

**Dawn: get on with the story already!**

**Ash: Fine... We don't pokemon**

**Aaron: except for me!**

* * *

**Meowth POV**

What did I do to get in this mess?

pikapichukapikapichi.(You questioned the author.)

litlithegrowl.(pikachu shut up.)

Ursaringsaur!(Out get out!)

Beedrillbee(Our honey is for ursaring.)

Ok...fine you stupid monsters.

beedrillbee/ringsa. (thank you.)

Pikapichupika?(growlithe which way out?)

litgrow.( take a left ok?)

ok.

Being with pikachu and growlithe were annoying...but they were pretty awesome...in they're

own twerpish way...

**Unknown POV**

Grunt! get me my generals! The takeover of Aerial city is to take place!

sir,yes sir!

A simple yet effective plan that requires only for one of my admins to take over as the gym leader.

**Dawn POV**

I was hopelessly lost in the forest, when I ran into a small pichu. She was white and had purple cheeks instead of red or black cheeks, pretty weird though...She seemed to take a liking to me too...

Hey little buddy, could you help me out here?

Pichupichuchu.

A right turn? Ok.

Chupi

**Aaron POV**

Tauros, may you take me and may out of here?

Taurtauros.

Yes, you'll see ash.

Aaron where we going?

Out of the forest may.

Oh...k...

**Ash POV **

Well...Now that's over with I better get going... Aqualeaf come on out!

Aqua!

Aqualeaf could you get us out of here?

Leafaqualeaf.

Mmhmm...

Aqua!

Okok! Enough with the Water gun...

Leaf.

Fine...I'll show you one of my strongest pokemon...

Leafaqualeafleaf!

Yeah yeah...

On my way out I had been arguing with Aqualeaf about how he wanted to see charizard when I ran into dawn and a shiny pichu.

Dawn!

Oh hi ash!

Who's that?

Oh, this is pichu. And yours?

Oh...Well I trained my pokemon when I got lost...

**Flashback**

_Come on Frogleaf! You can defeat this Soara!_

_I could hear Gary saying: Come on ashy-boy, your not gonna lose to a Soara now?_

_Frogleaf._

_Yes..I know._

_Soaraaaa!_

_No, frogleaf! _

_Frog...Aqua...leaf..._

_Huh? Frogleaf your evolving!_

_*cue the random evolving music!*_

_Aqualeaf!_

_Alright!_

**Flashback end.**

So yeah... Let's meet up with the others.

Yeah that's cool ash.

**Aaron POV**

I had finally gotten out of the forest, while I saw Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Growlithe and of course...May.

Suddenly two adults ran up and hugged a Meowth.

Who are these three guys?

What you don't know us!?

Ok guys its motto time.

_I see you've met us, now you're in trouble_

_Don't count me out, make that double!_

_Taking pokemon is what we do._

_Don't try to stop us, now shoo_

_Burning our faces in your mind_

_Jessie!_

_James._

_Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

_Meowth, that's right!_

_Wobbufet!_

Ok... What nuisances.

Hey! We are not nuisances!

Yes you are. Growlithe flame wheel if you please.

Growlithelith.

I know but still.

Growlitheeeeeeeee!

Well... That was short.

I know we need bigger parts in this story...

Meowth shut up!

Still...We're blasting off again!

If your that good you must've been training hard with growlithe.

Actually... I went to all the regions before this.

Oh really?

Yes ash.

Hey what are we chopped liver!

Chuchupichupi.

Pikapichukapi.

Litlithegrowl

No you're not.

**Dawn POV **

Dawn I see you got a new pokemon.

Oh pichu? No... But do you want me to catch you pichu?

Pichu!

Piplup.

Piplup... When did you get here... I thought I left you eating.

Pipluppip

There's no need to worry.

Pichuchupi.

Piplupluppip.

I get it! Go pokeball!

Clink...

Piplup.

Clink.

I got this!

Clink...

I'm bored.

Click!

Alright I caught a pichu!

Yay, now can we eat?

Yes ash.

Yay!

**Unknown POV **

Luna. It's time.

Yes sir.

Send in josh as a backup if you fail.

Alright sir.

I shall be off now.

What did my boss think?

The kid just joined this place because his father got kidnapped by team day. Big deal. He shouldn't be an admin.

Because...Team Night will rule this world!

* * *

**Aaron: I call writing next chapter!**

**Ash: why you!**

**Aaron: cause wrote this one.**

**May: I call after Aaron!**

**Dawn: I'm After may!**

**Aaron: I'm after Dawn!**

**Ash: Why do you get 2 chapters?**

**Aaron: because I'm the new guy.**

**Ash: oh...**

**May: Well..Bye you all!**

**Luna: That was my line.**

**Everyone except luna: Ahhhhh**

***runs away***

**Luna: Bye and submit Oc's to become team night generals! One per person! **


	12. Aaron:Help!

**Aaron: my chapter!**

**May:. I can't wait to revive my fin fossil..**

**Aaron: really?**

**Dawn: shut up you two.**

**May/Aaron: Really!?**

**Ash: No one here owns pokemon**

**Aaron: The author owns me though.**

* * *

**Ash POV**

It's been a few days since the gardenian city contest has started and I got no idea who to cheer for since it's May vs. Aaron. Both are friends and I couldn't bear to see any of them lose.

I just hope that their will be a tie. I'm so confused!

Ash! It's time for the battle!

Sigh... I know...dawn...

You're confused huh?

Yeah...who are you voting for?

Aaron.

Why Aaron?

He...helped me...?

Ok?

Let's go already.

**Aaron POV**

This is gonna be awesome... Me and eevee for the win!... I think...

My mind is so...So... Guilty. Let's hope eevee doesn't learn guilt trip anytime soon.

**May POV**

Final round... Me vs. Aaron, my boyfriend, love, heart melter.. Let's just start.

Go eevee!

Eevee.

Aww... What a cute dance...

Alright go burndeer!

Burnnndeer.

Eevee use lock on!

Eev...ee...

Now use dig!

Huh? Whatever.

Burndeer use flamethrower!

Eevee grab the surprise please.

Eevee.

Surprise...? Ulp...

Suddenly eevee burst through the ground with a sun stone.

But that only makes it espeon... Unless...it does something else...

People! Eevee is evolving!

They know announcer.

Oh.

*cue random evolving music*

Alright! Eevee evolved into solareon!

Solar...

Solareon. Use. Trick room.

Solar...eon!

Oh no!

We better counter it burndeer.

Burndeer.

May, do you know why I evolved him?

No why?

Because, you have a great battling style and two fire types.

Two fire types?

Yeah, Growlithe and blaziken are cheering for you.

Oh... Wait blaziken?

Yep. So that's where blaziken went...

Yeah yeah...

Now!

Solareon!

Burndeer!

Whoa... Solarbeam and flame thrower... Who's gonna win...

Time!

Nevermind...

And the winner is... A tie?

My second tie? Whoa...

Uh... We only got one ribbon...So...Uhhhh...

Burndeer use cut!

Burnnn.

You split the ribbon in two?

Yep.

Ok..

Oh shut up and accept it.

Fine may..

Aaron, why is solareon looking at me funny?

Solareon did you learn guilt trip?

Solar...

Did I say not to!

Solar...

Let's just accept it...

Solar...

How do you say different things with one word?

Eon?

*facepalm*

**Luna POV**

****I am at aerial city... Josh get ready.

* * *

**Aaron: we're out of here**

**May: please review**


End file.
